


Галл

by WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021 (Star_Wars_Sequels)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Ancient Rome, Amputation, Ancient Roman AU, Animal Sacrifice, Dark, F/M, Fanfic, Fanfiction, OOC / Out of Character, Sacrifice, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, URT / Unresolved Romantic Tension, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Whump
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29877417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Wars_Sequels/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%20Sequels%202021
Summary: Ночью, в сумраке храма, стоя коленями на остром щебне, когда тебя и твою богиню разделяет лишь едкое облако дурмана благовоний, что ты готов поднести к алтарю, галл?Notes: Автор на всякий случай напоминает, что предупреждения не ради красного словца проставляются.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 5: Спецквест 2021 (божественное), Спецквест WTF Star Wars Sequels 2021





	Галл

**Author's Note:**

> Автор на всякий случай напоминает, что предупреждения не ради красного словца проставляются.

Он торопливо взбирается по мраморным ступеням всё выше и выше, не оборачиваясь на оставшиеся за спиной мрачные склоны спящего Палатина[1]. Впереди, перед глазами, почти утратившими за долгие месяцы жизни в храме способность отличать свет от мрака, мерцает Капитолий[2] сотнями факельных огней. Кайло жмурится и поспешно отводит взгляд, устремляя его себе под ноги. Белый мрамор, испещрённый прожилками и выбоинами, бликует в неровных сполохах лантерны[3], которой галл[4] освещает свой путь. Пламя, разбушевавшееся под порывами ветра, почти обжигает предплечье, облизывая кожу, а лестница всё никак не желает заканчиваться, уходя в ночное небо, чёрное, словно сам Эребус[5] выбрался из царства вечного мрака и разбросал угли по всему небосводу. Он останавливается, поднимая лантерну выше, и смотрит перед собой, вдаль, вновь ослепляемый капитолийскими огнями. Свет выделяет из сумрака мраморную фигуру льва, неподвижно застывшую на самой вершине, там, где наконец заканчивается эта лестница. Зверь злобно скалится и сверкает обнажёнными клыками, выпирающими из широко разинутой пасти, готовый в любой момент кинуться и разорвать всякого, кто осмелится приблизиться к наезднице, что стоит на его покорной спине. Кайло сдавленно охает и вновь поспешно опускает взгляд вниз, не смея посмотреть на ту, что неизменно возвышается над этой лестницей, статуей льва, сводами храма, мрачным Палатином, полыхающим огнями Капитолием, всем Римом и им самим, застывшим жалкой сгорбленной фигурой на холодных мраморных плитах. Он замедляет шаг и продолжает свой путь наверх, ступая с ощутимым усилием, будто преодолевает сопротивление воздуха, вмиг ставшего густым и вязким.

— Рея, — шепчет он, едва ворочая языком и пересохшими губами.

Его богиня молчит. Нокс[6] отвечает за неё шелестом листьев кипарисов, оставшихся далеко позади, у подножья храма. Кайло ступает медленно, опасаясь лишний раз вздохнуть, скрипнуть подошвами сандалий, прошуршать полами тоги или издать хоть единый звук, что мог бы потревожить вечный покой камня. Он еле слышно крадётся по ступеням, словно преступник, осквернитель, Герострат[7], преисполненный злых намерений, боясь оторвать взгляд от собственных ступней, посмотреть вверх, взглянуть на ту, что желает оскорбить своим явлением в столь поздний час. Откуда-то, с Капитолия, доносится рваный смех, заглушаемый порывами ветра, и Кайло вздрагивает, останавливаясь, поражённый святотатством, едва не роняя лантерну, и прислушивается. Теперь он явственно различает треск поленьев, догорающих после приношения.

— Рея, — вновь взывает он к пустоте.

Когда ступени наконец заканчиваются, он оказывается на ровной площадке, вымощенной мраморными плитами, кое-где расколотыми, с выпирающими из-под неровных стыков, размытых дождями и временем, острыми краями щебня. Кайло ступает на звук, на треск тлеющих углей, всё так же не глядя вверх. Лантерна дрожит в онемевшей ладони, и он, склоняясь, опускает её на пол рядом с жертвенником, на котором в искрах почти затухшего костра тлеют кости пса[8], ставшего вечерним подношением безмолвной богине. Плохо слушающимися от усталости и волнения пальцами он поднимает с пола небольшой бронзовый кувшин с остатками масла и выплёскивает его содержимое на алтарь. Поленья искрятся, и пламень вспыхивает с новой силой, поднимаясь столбом и едва не опаляя его лицо и ниспадающие на лоб и щёки пряди волос.

— Рея, — сдавленно охает Кайло, охваченный священным ужасом, и инстинктивно отступает назад, тут же коря себя за нерешительность.

Ему вновь никто не отвечает, и лишь огонь шипит, постепенно успокаиваясь. Он вновь приближается к алтарю, заворожённый, наблюдая за тем, как языки пламени облизывают почти истлевшие кости, и опускается на колени, утыкаясь лбом в мрамор столешницы. Щебень, выпирающий из-под разбитой плиты, болезненно впивается в кожу сквозь тонкую ткань тоги. Кайло морщится, но не сдвигается с места. Он знает, что это непозволительно — казаться слабым в присутствии его богини, а потому, стискивая зубы, с остервенением надавливает всем весом на острый камень, вжимаясь коленями в пол так, словно в это же самое мгновение желает провалиться под землю, в царство вечного мрака и печали. Колющая боль пронзает его сгорбленную фигуру, и он, прикрывая веки, с упоением ощущает, как кипенно-белое полотно его одеяния пропитывается кровью. На мраморной плите, сбоку от жертвенника, он замечает керамическую чашу, украшенную причудливым галльским[9] узором. Кайло протягивает к ней руку и подносит к лицу, глубоко вдыхая. Ароматы мирры и нарда сливаются воедино и ударяют в нос, опьяняя. Он закашливается и поспешно убирает чашу от лица, вбирая ноздрями свежесть римской ночи. Кайло открывает чашу и добавляет несколько капель эфирной смеси в огонь, орошая тлеющие поленья. Пламя вновь взвивается вверх, обжигая пальцы. Он не отдёргивает ладонь, задерживая её до тех самых пор, пока боль становится едва терпимой, и, когда наконец достаёт из огня, узор на керамике оказывается невозможным отличить под слоем копоти, а кожу щиплет так, будто в неё единовременно вонзили сотни мелких игл. Кайло неспешно возвращает раскалённую чашу на место, чувствуя как наливаются обожжённые ткани. Он не видит, но знает, что сверху за ним наблюдают два выточенных из мрамора неподвижных глаза, что опаляют любого, посмевшего заглянуть в них, куда сильнее жертвенного огня.

— Рея, — стонет он, опираясь ноющей ладонью на холодную плиту и наконец осмеливаясь посмотреть на молчаливую богиню.

Его взгляд скользит вверх по разинувшему в яростном оскале пасть льву, по филигранно выточенным пальцам женских ступней, по складкам одежды, переливающимся в бликах жертвенного пламени, по белым ладоням и предплечьям, не обёрнутым покровом. Дыхание сбивается, когда он очерчивает взором мраморную линию ключиц и тонкую шею. Волны волос, выбившиеся из туники, хаотично спадают на плечи по задумке безымянного мастера. Богиня, усмирившая хищника, неподвижно стоит, склонив голову набок, широко распахнув веки и сжимая губы в тонкую белую линию. Её каменный взор устремлён вниз: на полыхающий алтарь, на склонившегося подле него жреца, на лестницу, ведущую к храму, на Палатин, подёрнутый мраком ночи, — Кайло не может сказать точнее. Возможно, она смотрит сквозь земную твердь, заглядывая в царствие одного из своих всесильных сыновей[10]. Он не выдерживает этого взгляда — никогда не выдерживал — и, прикрывая глаза, опускает голову, чувствуя, как щёки начинают полыхать то ли от жара распалившегося костра, то ли от стыда. Дурман благовоний постепенно окуривает пространство, и Кайло вдыхает едкий дым, тяжело вздымая грудь.

— Рея, — хрипит он, вперившись взглядом в мраморные ступни, придавившие шкуру зверя. — Рея!

Вновь, словно впервые, поражённый этой заточённой в камень женственностью, он чувствует себя совершенно беспомощным перед образом богини. Холодный безучастный мрамор неизменно оказывается глух к воззваниям, мольбам и подношениям галла. Глаза, раздражённые дымом, увлажняются, и Кайло, склоняясь, безмолвно роняет слёзы на плиты пола и щебень, осознавая, что любая жертва, какую бы он ни преподнёс, будет ничтожна, потому что ни в едином из царствий, тех, что подвластны людям, нет никого и ничего сравнимого с величием матери богов.

— Рея, — всхлипывает он, вжимаясь щекой в раскалённый край менсы[11].

Богиня молчит, лишь полы её туники, мерцают в свете огня. Кайло в отчаянии вскакивает на ноги, встречаясь с яростью во взгляде охраняющего её льва. Языки пламени отражаются в разинутой пасти, создавая странную игру света и тени — так, что кажется, точно зверь сам и выдыхает этот огонь. Ткань тоги прилипла к коленям и покрылась багровыми пятнами, а ладонь полыхает так, будто галл до сих пор держит её над костром. Кайло запускает здоровую руку под складки своего одеяния, нащупывая надёжно припрятанную за поясом рукоять гладиуса[12]. Твёрдой рукой он обнажает клинок и подносит к алтарю, наблюдая за тем, как переливаются блики на стали. Дым, поднимающийся вверх столбом вплоть до самого небосвода, застилает глаза, почти искажая пространство святилища. Зачарованный, Кайло заносит обожжённую кисть над костром и проводит лезвием тонкую диагональную линию от основания мизинца вниз, к холму Венеры. Несколько капель крови падают на менсу и тут же, шипя и пенясь, испаряются, оставляя разводы на мраморе. Кайло, с усилием надавливая на клинок, чертит ещё одну линию, продольную, наблюдая за тем, как кровь тонкой струйкой начинает стекать по предплечью, орошая алтарь и исчезая в сполохах пламени. Он опускает клинок, вновь становясь на колени, и возводит глаза к небу, встречаясь взглядом с мраморным ликом богини. Её спокойное, безучастное лицо выделяется из ночного сумрака, возвышаясь над всеми семью холмами так, словно она парит в воздухе. Он с силой сжимает ладонь над костром, впиваясь ногтями в свежие порезы, и слёзы брызгают из глаз на менсу, разбавляя капли крови.

— Рея, — сипит он, пытаясь сглотнуть ком, подступивший к горлу.

Богиня не внемлет, глядя вниз, сквозь него. Кайло до скрипа сжимает скулы и крепче держит вспотевшими пальцами рукоять ножа. Он опускает истерзанную кисть вниз, размещая её на обжигающем мраморе менсы, и, заводя гладиус за спину, с размаху опускает острие на тыльную сторону ладони, в последний миг сдерживаясь. Клинок слегка царапает кожу, но не наносит никаких видимых повреждений, и Кайло с силой бьёт пятой[13] по столешнице, проклиная себя за слабость. Пламя вздрагивает, а несколько углей слетают с жертвенника, искрясь и падая на мраморные плиты пола. Слабеющей рукой он бросает клинок вниз и, стыдливо опуская взгляд, зарывается лицом в окровавленные ладони.

— Рея! — молит он. — Рея, прости. Прости меня!

Галл знает, что она может быть жалостлива и неумолима, милосердна и жестока, благосклонна и безучастна. Он с усилием отрывает ладони от лица, преисполненный решимости, вновь опускает жертвенную кисть на менсу, хватая другой рукой гладиус с пола. Кайло переводит взгляд на богиню, будто спрашивает дозволения, и, глубоко вздыхая, подносит лезвие к указательному пальцу, размещая его чуть выше сгиба. Он опускает голову вниз, закусывая зубами ткань собственной тоги, вдыхает дурман благовоний и с остервенением давит лезвием на фалангу, сдерживая рвущийся из груди хрип. Острая сталь беспрепятственно входит в кожу и натыкается на хрящ. Слёзы застилают глаза так, что он почти перестаёт различать очертания святилища. Языки костра сливаются в единое алое полотно, и Кайло отчаянно стискивает клинок, нажимая на него со всей силы. Боль становится почти нестерпимой, но галл позволяет себе лишь один жалобный всхлип в тот самый момент, когда лезвие с глухим стуком дробит хрящ и утыкается в мрамор. Несколько мгновений Кайло сдавленно дышит, широко распахнув веки и пытаясь уловить размытые контуры пространства. Ничего не видя вокруг себя, он откладывает гладиус в сторону, и, на ощупь, цепляясь здоровой кистью за полу тоги, подносит ткань к лицу, промокая влажные глаза и вытирая солёные дорожки слёз. Взгляд постепенно фокусируется, он смотрит перед собой на менсу, замечая окровавленное лезвие гладиуса и неподвижную фалангу. Тяжело дыша и кривясь от боли, Кайло вновь хватается за нож и пододвигает лезвием безжизненный кусок собственной плоти к костру, наблюдая за тем, как языки пламени медленно охватывают его. Боль подступает с новой силой.

— Рея! — вскрикивает он, опадая на мраморные плиты пола и прижимая обрубок к тоге.

— Рея! Рея! Рея! — вторит протяжное эхо, разнося его зов по всему холму.

Кайло переворачивается на спину, лопатками ощущая прохладу мрамора, и возводит взгляд к небу, замечая небольшие розовые полосы, знаменующие скорое пришествие Авроры[14]. Он слегка поворачивает шею, слезящимися глазами вглядывается в мертвенно-бледное лицо своей богини, освещаемое предрассветным заревом, и пытается улыбнуться пересохшими губами. Так он лежит какое-то время, обмотав обрубок пальца складками тоги и поджав колени, пока всполохи света не окрашивают мрамор пола в розовато-жёлтый оттенок.

— Рея, — вздыхает он в звенящей предрассветной тишине, наблюдая за тем, как остывают угли костра.

Порывы ветра сдувают пепел с менсы, разнося его по округе, и Кайло закрывает глаза, вслушиваясь в молчание богини и зная, что будет приходить сюда за ответом каждую последующую ночь, как приходил и все предшествующие, до тех пор, пока однажды этим самым клинком, что сейчас лежит рядом с ним на мраморной плите, не вспорет собственную грудь и не выпотрошит на алтарь всё её содержимое, навсегда растворяясь в жертвенном пламени.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания:   
> [1] Центральный из семи главных холмов Рима   
> [2] Один из римских холмов.  
> [3] Фонарь, укреплённый на высоком шесте.  
> [4] Античный жрец матери богов Кибелы (Реи).   
> [5] Бог тьмы, олицетворение вечного мрака.   
> [6] В римской мифологии — богиня ночи.   
> [7] Житель древнегреческого города Эфеса, который сжёг храм Артемиды.  
> [8] Согласно сложившейся традиции, Кибеле (Рее) часто приносили в жертву собак.  
> [9] Галатия — историческая область в Анатолии.   
> [10] Имеется в виду Аид.   
> [11] Столешница жертвенника.   
> [12] Римский короткий меч, более схожий с ножом.   
> [13] Незаточенная часть клинка, примыкающая к рукояти клинкового оружия.   
> [14] Древнеримская богиня зари.


End file.
